Planning for and provisioning physical network infrastructure resources for a large scale data center deployment is a challenging task. Co-locating networking switches and information technology (IT) equipment racks in the same space results in inefficiencies and reduced flexibility. For example, networking provisioning may cause underutilization of power, cooling, and space resources. Further, networking equipment often has higher availability requirements due to their potential to impact larger failure domains. In some cases, complex networking cable routes and non-optimal cable path lengths occur due to cable tray conveyance in multiple elevations in a grid configuration above IT equipment. Such circumstances may also cause inflexibility to experiment with alternative network topologies.